Chase After the Love
Chase After the Love is a live-action Disney Channel Original Movie. It aired in June 19, 2009. Cast * Debby Ryan as Jennifer Gilbert * Hutch Dano as Tom Johnson * Bridgit Mendler as Cathy Stewart * Nicole Anderson as Elizabeth Shay * John Ducey as "Evil" Ernie * Bella Thorne as Cleo Gilbert * David DeLuise as Fred Johnson * Selena Gomez as Donna Pullover * Kim Rhodes as Lisa Gilbert * Doc Shaw as Chris Evans * Jason Dolley as Zack McCoy * Leigh Allyn Baker as Wendy Johnson Plot A teen couple, Jennifer Gilbert and Tom Johnson, celebrates their 5-year anniversary. However, Tom's father, Fred, interrupts by calling Tom back home. Tom didn't clean his bedroom and gets grounded until he'll manage to clean the room. Meanwhile, at Jennifer's house, Jennifer catches her little sister, Cleo, in borrowing her new blouse. Cleo wants the blouse for her first adult concert, but Jennifer refuses to borrow it to her annoying sister. Out of fury, Cleo calls for her divorced mom, Lisa. Lisa tells their daughters to get along. Lisa asks Jennifer to take Cleo to the concert next week. Jennifer asks why, but Lisa reminds her that she's busy and she got divorced from her husband. Cleo complains about going alone, but Lisa tells her to go with Jennifer together, so they can learn to work together. Later on, Jennifer waits for Tom at the cafe, but is stood up due to that Tom is still grounded. Jennifer angrily calls Tom and he explains to her that he's grounded. Fred cuts the call by telling Jennifer that Tom is busy and takes Tom's cell phone until his room will be clean. Tom manages to clean his bedroom and his grounding ends. To make up for standing Jennifer up, Tom stays too close to her every time and does all for her. Jennifer gets infuriated and talks with her friends, Cathy and Elizabeth. Later on, Tom comes over to Jennifer's house. Jennifer tells him that she's getting sick of that he's too close to her and does everything for her. Jennifer says that she didn't think that she'll do that, but break up with Tom. Due to their breakup, Tom and Jennifer are hardly ever seeing each other. After the week passes, Tom and Jennifer's school is preparing a dance before the 10th grade graduation. Because of that they broke up, Tom and Jennifer don't have any date for the dance. Tom's friends, Chris and Zack, try to convince him to get back together with Jennifer. Jennifer's school rival, Donna Pullover, is in love at Tom and tries to make him go with her for the dance, but nothing works. Walking home from school, Jennifer begins to realize that she made a big mistake with breaking up with Tom. Suddenly, she gets kidnapped by a criminal called "Evil" Ernie, who wants to use her physics intelligence to activate his laser to conquer the world. Jennifer sends a distressing message to Tom, but "Evil" Ernie destroys her cell phone. Luckily, Tom has managed to receive the message and goes to save Jennifer. He finds her and "Evil" Ernie at the top of the building. Tom fights with the criminal. Tom tells Jennifer to run, but she's too paralyzed from shock. Tom pushes "Evil" Ernie to the laser and both fall to the ground. "Evil" Ernie lands on a top of the car, while the laser hits the ground and explodes. "Evil" Ernie gets arrested and Tom and Jennifer get back together. Meanwhile, Cleo sees that Jennifer hasn't come back from school yet and uses her older sister's long absence to borrow her blouse and go to the concert alone. Tom and Jennifer return home and see that Cleo has went to the concert. Lisa comes back from her job and Cleo returns a few seconds later. Cleo makes a deal with Jennifer: Jennifer's blouse is now Cleo's and forget about their constant fighting. Jennifer refuses and Cleo leaves with a question to Jennifer "When will you become mature?". Tom and Jennifer go to the dance together, much to Donna's surprise. Tom and Jennifer graduate from 10th grade together and, before parting ways due to their vacation, share a kiss.